


雏菊🌼的魔法9️⃣

by ferrari44444444



Series: 雏菊🌼的魔法 [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M, 圣瓦克莱, 虫铁, 铁虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 14:34:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18671641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrari44444444/pseuds/ferrari44444444
Summary: 本梗来自Lofter水嫩嫩の金可爱 ，应该封你为梗王😁😁





	雏菊🌼的魔法9️⃣

    Peter在空中抓住掉下楼去的女人，手臂已经麻木，无法举高。  
    一瞬间仿佛死神在侧。  
    他不甘心。特别不。  
    可是责任心让他只想着怎样让手里抓着的女士平安落地。至于自己⋯反正May有男朋友了，也没什么好牵挂的，除了遗憾。  
    “Iron Man！！”  
    听到呼唤时，Peter看到Tony被埋的一幕，他爆发出巨大的力量，发射蛛丝挂在了半空。  
    经过燃烧的墙体很快溶解了蛛丝，他们继续往下掉。  
    天边一道光芒闪过，A17精确定位，纳米材质的盔甲流水一样覆盖上Peter，在他即将触地的瞬间伸出四条尖细的大长蛛腿，减缓了落地的冲击，将他弹起，而那位女士也平安无恙。  
    “Peter，这是17A，你的新战衣。”Karen介绍道。  
    “我们必须马上救出Mr.Stark！”Peter想也不想直接冲向Tony落地的方位。  
    救援直升机到了，其中一架在火焰上方喷洒干冰，激怒了火焰巨人，直接被吞噬，化为乌有。  
    “我认为，我们得先打败那个火人。”Karen理性提示。  
    “⋯我去战斗，你先连接Friday。”Peter几乎没有犹豫，重新跃上楼去。  
    “这款战衣内置了反应堆，Peter，你可以飞起来了。”Karen为他演示了飞行。  
    “Awesome！”  
    重新登临大厦楼顶，Peter放出拦截蛛网抵挡火焰，直升飞机降落后，现场的受困人员开始登机。  
    Peter一边与火焰人相持，一边注意它是否分身再次偷袭。  
    “Karen，Friday传回信息了吗？”  
    “是的，Boss暂时失去意识，但是并没有致命伤。”Karen回答，“请协助人员尽快撤离，否则无法对火焰实施液氮打击。”  
     “知道了！”  
     Peter深深吐出一口郁气，看那巨人又一次突破防御网，他从楼顶跳下，使用制冷技术附着在蛛网炸弹上，成功击中并激怒了它，把火焰引离顶楼，在15到20楼灵活游移躲闪，不时给它几次突袭，直到Karen汇报人员撤离完毕，让他把火焰巨人引回天台。  
    纠缠间，Peter因为背后和右臂的伤痛也被击中过几次，但是新战衣完全防御，他没有再多添一点伤。  
    到达指定位置，液氮从四面八方喷射向火焰巨人，它嘶吼着烟消云散。  
    Peter俯冲直下，徒手挖掘起来。  
    没一会儿，黑灰掩盖下的红色露了出来，Peter小心翼翼地清除掉四周的杂物，颤抖地呼唤：  
    “M⋯Mr.Stark⋯您能听到吗？”  
    ——————————————-  
    “都是你！他们的死都是你害的！你这个凶手！你要负全责！”  
    “刽子手！杀人犯！！你为什么不去死！把我老公还回来！”  
    “爸爸！妈妈⋯呜呜呜⋯我要妈妈⋯”  
    黑暗中，一声声恶狠狠的指责，愤怒的嘲讽，小孩子的哭泣让Tony陷入梦魇，情绪极度低落，他想摆脱却无论如何也睁不开眼睛。  
    “这位女士，这件事我证明和Mr.Stark没有任何关系！请不要指责他！”  
    当责备的声音嘈杂一片，Peter挺身而出，像一道闪电划破夜空，带来光明。  
    “他是人又不是神，怎么可能保证救得了那么多人？”  
    “小孩子一边去！”人群中传来杂乱的声音。  
    “你又是什么东西？我们又不是在和你说话！”  
    “我⋯我是一一”  
    “我很遗憾，这位女士。”Tony拉开Peter，“我并不知道您儿子也在那现场。是我的疏忽。还有那位先生，我并非故意不去救他。”  
    “我们不需要道歉！我们只要他回来！”  
    工作人员接过安抚工作，Tony则拉Peter离开救援现场。  
    “大家请安静！请听我说几句！外星生物入侵非我们所愿，我们都有相似遭遇，我也曾失去亲人，理解大家的痛苦，Stark基金会愿意为您和其他人服务。请大家听我说一一”  
    “Mr.Stark！为什么不让我说下去？他们根本不了解事实！”Peter被拉着走出老远，眼见男人并不打算停下。  
    他这样好的人，为什么要承受不公正的评价？舆论从来对他都是苛刻的，他却一直没有为自己辩驳过。  
    骄傲如他也不屑去解释什么吧！  
    “下次不要再和别人争论了。”男人的声音闷闷的。  
    “可是我不能眼睁睁看着他们抵毁你！明知道那些都不是你的错，为什么不争？”Peter急了，拉住他的手不走了。  
    “争了怎样，不争又如何？你还能让所有人都听你的吗？Mr.Parker，你不要太天⋯”男人终于回头，眼底满溢疲惫。  
    “是的，我会努力让他们相信。你做的一切明明都是为大家好，我会说服他们。”Peter抬起他晶亮的眼睛，坚定地回望他。“当然或许有时候要用拳头说话，我会让他们承认事实的。”  
    他举起小细胳膊比了比。  
    男人笑起来，笑出了泪花，他笑得很无奈，却连细小的皱纹都很温暖。  
    “Tony，我会保护好你的。”男孩对自己小声说。  
    男人不想说他听到了。  
    男孩在Tony瞳孔中渐渐放大，他一步步走来，英俊帅气地令人窒息。  
    “不⋯我不能⋯”  
    “Mr.Stark？你醒了？”男孩激动的声音传来，“⋯您还好吗？”  
    Tony睁开眼，看到了身穿17A的男孩。  
    17岁的他比两年前成熟不少，有些东西却一点没变。  
    比翼双飞什么的⋯Tony才不承认自己有这种企图。  
    或许，这就是命运吧！逃避不了，抗争不过。  
    “你的伤怎么样了？”Tony活动了几下胳膊，慢慢坐起来。  
    “我⋯”刚想说没事的Peter直接倒入男人怀里。  
    看来医疗团队这次真没白来。  
    忍着身上伤痛的Tony没有听从Friday的建议，抱着Peter飞上夜空。  
    只有这时才能肆无忌惮地释放自己压抑的感情，他怎么舍得让Mark47分享这难得的福利呢？  
    他只恨时间太快，独处时间太短。  
     ———————————————-  
    Peter在晨曦中醒来。  
    一偏头，发现Tony和他并排俯卧，他的手指被紧紧扣在他手中，脸颊迅速涨红。  
    观察了一会儿，Peter不着痕迹地缓慢挪向男人，直到他的呼吸能喷到自己脸上，才停下来，满足地望着他的脸傻笑。  
    他在心里哼唱起一首老歌。  
I'll be there till the stars don't shine  
我会为你守候 直到星辰黯淡  
Till the heavens burst and  
直到宇宙毁灭  
The words don't rhyme  
直到言语悄然  
And I know when I die you'll be on my mind  
当我逝去之时 心中依旧会牵挂着你  
And I'll love you  
我会爱着你  
Always  
直到永远  
⋯⋯  
If you told me to cry for you I could  
就算你让我为你悲泣 我愿意  
If you told me to die for you I would  
就算你让我为你牺牲自己 我愿意  
Take a look at my face  
看着我的脸  
There's no price I won't pay  
我愿意付出任何代价  
To say these words to you  
只为对你许下承诺  
    也许是他的目光太过赤 祼，Tony长长的睫毛扇动几下，慢慢睁开迷人心智的双眼。  
    忘了哪位名人说过，“如果那个男人爱你，他的眼睛里就有疼惜；如果不爱，就只有欲望。”  
    Peter的目光由痴迷转为清明，然后颓然闭上双眼。  
    在他美到极致的瞳孔中，我什么都看不到。但却贪婪地都想要。  
    双方同时放开交握的手指，Peter跳下床去。  
    “嗯，抱歉我总是麻烦您。”边穿衣服，边语无伦次，“Iron Man真体贴，难怪那么多人喜欢，我要回去了，再见！”  
    Tony望着他逃离的背影垂下睫毛，一脸落寞。  
    好容易说服自己接受现实，珍惜他，把他留在身边⋯  
    可是现在看来，似乎他真的已经放弃了。  
    是啊，他还那么年轻。而我⋯


End file.
